Life is a journey
by BlondeBubble
Summary: A story about Caskett's Wedding Day.
1. Chapter 1

**Life Isn't About Waiting For The Storm To Pass, But About Learning To Dance In The Rain: A Caskett Story**

Kate stood in their bedroom, looking at herself in the mirror; she couldn't quite believe that was her reflection looking back at her. She heard the door creep open & her best friend slowly walk in. "Kate, the car is here sweetie" Laine was grinning from ear to ear, this was an amazing day, her best friend was finally getting the happily ever after she deserved and with a man who loved her more than life itself. In fact Kate was his life.

Kate smiled; she was wearing a floor length A-line dress, with straps that crossed over at the back. It was white silk with a gathered bust adorned with crystals. Simple yet elegant. Many a shopping trip had taken place with Laine, Alexis & Martha before Kate finally decided that the only way she was going to get the dress of her dreams was to have it custom made for her. It was unique to her and it was one of kind. She didn't want to share this most important aspect of her day with anyone else.

She looked across at Laine who was still standing by the door "I'm ready. Where is everyone else?" she asked "Martha & Jenny have left for the venue already, Jenny feared leaving Mattie alone in the company of his father & Uncles for too long, who knows what the four of them might get up to without adult supervision!" The ME said with a chuckle. Kate chuckled too. Mattie had arrived into the world with a very big extended family. Uncle Javi & Uncle Rick along with Daddy were never far away to help him get into mischief, at only 3 years old he was already most certainly one of the boys.

"Alexis?" Kate asked "Here!" came the red head's voice as she entered the room, she gasped as she entered, looking ahead at the brunette "Kate, you look stunning, wow. Should we take bets on how soon dad will start to cry? I'm sure there is already a pool going at the precinct if past experiences are anything to go on!" The three women all laughed, everything was betted on at the 12th, if you couldn't bet on it, it wasn't worth it. Alexis crossed the room to her stepmom and gently hugged her, Kate pulled her stepdaughter in close to her and embraced her tightly "I love you Lex, thank you for being the best daughter anyone could ever wish for. You're as essential in my life as the air I breathe" she told the girl as she kissed her forehead. Alexis blinked back the tears, Kate regularly referred to her as her daughter had done for years but still it took Alexis by surprise sometimes that Kate had dropped the step in her introductions over her. Now it was her turn to prove to the older woman just how important she was to her & just how much of the sentiment she shared over their relationship. She pulled away from Kate, looked her in the eye & began to speak, both of them forgetting that Laine was still standing in the doorway. She stood in awe of them, the bond between them had grown deeper & stronger in the years Kate had been with Rick, had been part of the Castle family. Alexis' voice bought her out of her daydream "Thank you for accepting me as your daughter and opening your heart to me. I'm so very lucky to have you as a mother, I couldn't ask for a better one. I love you, mom" Kate was sure her heart skipped a beat, Alexis never called her mom, she referred to her as Kate. "Oh Lex" was all she said as she held the girl tight, never wanting to let her go.

Laine hated to interrupt but they really needed to go, she knocked on the bedroom door to get their attention "we really need to be going"

Rick nervously paced up and down, hands dug in his pockets. Javi on one side of him, Kevin the other. "Bro, you'll wear away the floor if you don't stop pacing. She's on her way, word from Laine is the car has just left the loft carrying all three of them" Rick let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding. Ryan chuckled "I still can't believe you're getting married here, it's like you're bringing your story full circle. No pun intended there" Espo groaned "of course not" Rick grinned at the two men he regarded as brothers not only in arms but in life. "It was Kate's suggestion, when I asked her where she wanted the wedding; she said it had to be a place that meant something to us both. I did mention Central Park Zoo but that didn't go down too well, I couldn't think why" Espo & Ryan laughed at the man who had waltzed into their lives many years ago and never left. However they wouldn't change anything that had happened since he arrived.

The car slowly pulled up to the venue. Kate had been warned that the media would be there, everyone wanting to see her, the dress & be the first to get a photo that would break hearts across the world, the photo of the new Mr & Mrs Richard Castle. Alexis squeezed Kate's hand. She hated the media & this side of her life as much as her mom did. The car door opened and they were greeted by Gina. In the years previously, Gina & Kate had become maybe not friends but certainly allies. Kate knew she could turn to Gina about the public side of her new found life & Gina did her best to keep parts of Kate's private life private. They had reached an unspoken truce that worked for them both.

Laine stepped out the car first, followed by Alexis. They stepped away from the car allowing Gina to lean into Kate "Kate, wow. Rick won't know what's hit him when you walk in" she said with a grin, Kate smiled back "Thank you Gina, I really mean that, thank you for everything you do, You do so much for us & I'm so grateful we have you" Gina wasn't expecting that, Kate continued to surprise her "Maybe you could tell Richard that" she said with an eye roll & chuckle. Kate reached out & squeezed Gina's hand "When today is over, I will ensure he knows just how much of an asset you are to us all" And again Kate knocked the wind out of her sails by proving herself to truly be extraordinary. Gina squeezed her hand back "Today going to plan & you having the perfect wedding day of your dreams is all the thanks I need" The two women regarded each other with mutual respect & understanding that had increased tenfold in the past 5 minutes. Gina broke the silence "When you leave the car, expect flashing lights and shouts. Do your best to ignore them, they can't reach you; they are all fenced in behind barriers with security watching their every move. You'll have security follow you, Laine & Alexis at a reasonable distance up to the entrance, where they will ensure the doors are closed and secure once you are inside. Your father is waiting just inside the entrance doors for you. Once inside, I will walk ahead to inform everyone that you're in the building & after that the rest is down to you & Richard" She said smiling, Kate nodded. Gina turned away from the car & nodded to Laine, Alexis & the security guys that Kate was about to leave the car.

Inside the car, Kate took a deep breath and swung her legs out of the car and stepped out to a frenzy of flashing lights. She took hold of her Alexis' and Laine's offered arms. Gina took her position behind them, ensuring Kate was protected from every angle, she respected and admired her too much to allow anything to ruin this day for her.

_A/N: This idea has been wandering around my head for a while now. So I just wrote out my thoughts. I hope its ok and a good read. Any advice on it will be taken and worked on. Thank you. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank You for the comments, follows and story alerts. They are very encouraging to see. If anyone would like to see pictures of the dresses that Kate's, Laine's and Alexis' are based upon I can put up some links in my profile. I'll try to update every day, if life allows it. _

_Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Castle, sad but true. Unless we are talking about the DVDs, those are my precious. _

The steps leading up to the front doors of The New York Public Library stretched out before them. It was the perfect place for them to be married. It held many memories for them and it's where all the great stories of the world are held, so it seemed only fitting that they start the new chapter of their story here.

Jim Beckett waited nervously for his daughter to appear though the doors of the library, he couldn't believe that he was here. This was the day every father dreamed of, their little girl getting married and having a happily ever after. He knew he had only one man to thank for this and that man was Richard Castle, his soon to be son-in-law. The doors to the library opened and Jim saw 3 figures enter. He noticed two stay back and the third, his daughter, his Katie walk towards him. Words couldn't express how beautiful she looked and how proud he felt. "Hi Dad" Kate said as she approached "Hi Katie" came the response. The two of them were given a moment alone.

Gina turned to Alexis "I'll go on ahead, see you in there" Alexis grabbed Gina's arm "Thank you for everything & I don't just mean in the past few years, I mean from the very beginning from when I was a child. I know I haven't always been the easiest person to get along with & made it hard for you when you were with dad but I never hated you no matter what you thought or what the press said. I just wasn't very adaptable back then. I know we are lucky to have someone like you fighting our corner whenever needed." For the third time in a very short space of time Gina was once again ambushed by a speech that surprised her and from a person she least expected. She squeezed Alexis' hand and replied "You are a wonderful young woman Alexis and you were a wonderful child. I'm just glad you finally found the happiness & family you so deserved. Now go, before your father sends a search party!" The red head looked at her father's ex-wife and smiled before heading to join Jim, Kate & Laine

Gina hurried down the corridor, till she saw Martha waiting for her, she nodded to Martha who nodded back in understanding and slipped into the room where the congregation were being held. Its show time the older redhead thought. Martha made her way down towards her son. "Showtime kiddo" she spoke quietly. Rick looked up and saw Gina take a seat at the back of the room, he leaned into his mother and whispered "Bring Gina up to sit at the front with you please" Martha smiled. She would never admit it to her son but she had always liked Gina, maybe not as a daughter in law but as an ex-wife and person she was an asset to the Castle household.

Leaving Richard to have his ever fraying nerves calmed by the boys, she headed off towards Gina. She reached the blonde and knelt down, speaking quietly she said "Richard has asked me to come and get you, he wants you to sit down the front with us & I'd quite like the company" Gina stared at her ex mother in law. What it was with this family today, she thought. She mutely nodded and followed the red head down to the front. She avoided her ex-husband's glances over to her; she's had enough surprises from his family for one day.

All of a sudden everyone turned to look behind them, the doors were opening. In walked Alexis and Laine, looking stunning in their purple dresses, both girls grinning from ear to ear. Rick was looking beyond them to the third woman who had just entered on the arm of her father. His breathe got caught in his throat, his heart skipped a beat and his eyes teared up. This was the moment that the past decade had been leading up to.

She gripped her father's arm tightly as they walked down. This was it, this was the day, she married her one & done. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of her future husband. Her father kissed her on the cheek and took his place next to Alexis and Laine sitting on the front pew, the other side of the aisle from Martha. Kate noticed Gina sitting beside her future mother in law and smiled at the blonde. She turned to other side of the room and smiled at Laine & Alexis, her daughter stepping forward to take her flowers from her.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry there was no update yesterday, life happened, more so me, 2 small children & pancakes! It was an interesting experience! Anyway once again thank you for the comments, follows and alerts. Also just a note to say I know the lengths varies, it just depends on how much has been written and where I feel each chapter should break, that's enough of my rambling, here's Chapter 3. Enjoy. _

"Kate, You're my world, from you gate crashing my book signing to our first time at a crime scene together, I knew I had to make it my life's mission to get to know you, but never in my wildest dreams did I imagine I'd be standing here, yes I dreamt about it, for years, but never did I think it would come true. So thank you. Thank you for making all my dreams come true, for making my life complete and my world whole. Because even if you are the most maddening, frustrating and challenging person I've ever met, I love you more than you'll ever know and I will spend our married life showing you that, oh and bringing you coffee every morning so I can see you smile, a smile that can light up any room and the lives of everyone you meet. So Beckett, I am your one and done, always"

A collective awww could be heard around the room, with many people dabbing their eyes & not just the female sex. Kate herself had tears brimming as she looked at the man in front of her. He was perfect, no one could love her more than he did and no one could love him as much as she did. He was her partner in every sense of the word & she couldn't imagine her life without him by her side, always.

"Rick, you waltzed into my life and turned it upside down. Your nine year old on a sugar rush attitude was quite frankly annoying at times, the daily coffee made up for it, most of the time. You were a shadow I couldn't escape from no matter how much I ran or how many walls I built up. However this shadow was determined not to let me run too far or build my walls too high. So I thank you for catching up with me and helping me to take down my walls. You showed me that there was another way and that was to actually live and not just exist. So thank you for bringing me back to life, I love you Castle, with all my heart and more for you took me into your world, your home, your family, your heart and you accepted me for who I am. You are my one and done, Always"

With their vows made, they turned to the vicar to take each other as man and wife. Rick took the platinum wedding band with the 3 diamonds and slid it on Kate's ring finger. "Katherine Houghton Beckett, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and our life together. Three diamonds to represent our past, the present and our future" Kate smiled and took the other platinum wedding band also holding 3 diamonds from the Minister and pushed it onto Rick's finger, "Richard Edgar Castle, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and our life together. Three diamonds to represent our past, the present and our future" The inside of each ring had their word engraved into the metal; this was something they hadn't shared with everyone. That was just for them.

Then the Minster said the immortal words "You may kiss the bride" Richard Castle leaned forwards and pulled Kate, his wife to him, kissing her with all his heart. Kate cupped his face in her hands and kissed him back with all the love she felt for him. When they pulled apart, foreheads resting against each other Rick spoke first "Hello Mrs Castle"

The room erupted into cheers and claps, the couple turned to face everyone. Javi and Kevin were feeding the birds with each other, while Laine & Jenny just rolled their eyes, but grinning at the same time. Martha was dabbing her eyes in the most dramatic of ways, Jim was all teary & taking the offered tissue from Alexis who was full out crying with tears of joy.

Even Captain Gates was smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in an update! Life kinda happened, anyway here is Chapter 4. Once again I thank you all for your comments, follows & alerts. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Castle….sad, sad times. I'd have been Nathan's Valentine in a heartbeat. _

The top table at the reception was not your average top table. Kate & Rick sat in the middle. On Rick's side you had Alexis, Martha, Kevin & Jenny. Next to Kate you had Jim, Laine & Javi, with an empty chair for Joanna. This was their family and without them they wouldn't be here. The rest of the guests were spread out among tables in front of them. The closest table to them had sitting at it Captain Gates (and husband), Gina, Paula, Maddie, Kyra (and husband), Agent Jordan Shaw (& husband) & Evelyn Montgomery. Meredith had been invited but it clashed with some showbiz event. Certain things never change. Kate had her concerns about putting that table together, to which Rick had just commented that once the free champagne was flowing they would get on so well and that the three husbands on the table would stick together. She just hoped he was right, or it could make for an interesting evening. Other tables included his writing and poker buddies along with the Mayor, many officers and fellow detectives from the precinct and all his people from Black Pawn. Rick and Kate had told Alexis she could invite Max & a table of girl friends so she wouldn't be stuck for company as the evening drew on.

It was time for the speeches. Alexis being the first, she had spent ages stressing over it. Many many pieces of paper had been screwed up and thrown in the bin. It took a lot of drafts but finally she had a speech that she was happy with. Her dad has spent the week before the wedding trying to get it out of her and let him read it but Alexis had of course refused and told her dad he would have to wait till the wedding day just like everyone else.

Alexis stood up pushing her chair away from the table, she took a deep breath and looked down at the cards she held in her hands. "When trying to write this speech, you'd never know I was related to a man who made his living with words, that gift isn't genetic. Anyway here it is; 8 years, it's taken 8 years to get this far. It was 8 years ago that my dad had this mad idea of killing off the most beloved Derek Storm and after a chance encounter with the NYPD he decided to create a new character about a savvy female homicide detective. This all came about after being involved in a case that had murders based on ones from his books. It was also 8 years ago that he decided he needed to do research for this new character and the only way he was going to get that was to shadow a real life detective, more importantly the one who had been on the case he'd helped with. Using his infinite charm he got himself assigned to shadow this detective, one Kate Beckett and well she's never been able to shake him off," Gentle laughter could be heard around the room, Alexis continued not looking at either her dad or Kate, the tears would come too easily if she did that. Their partnership started 8 years ago & I doubt neither of them knew just where it would lead. For 4 years they worked along each other, you never found one without the other, most of the time anyway, there were times that the partnership was threatened but somehow they would always come back to each other again. Four years as friends and partners, four years of dancing around each other claiming a purely platonic relationship. Everyone except them knew this to be untrue and hoped one day they would finally see what we could all see. That day finally happened 4 years ago. Four years ago they found their always, they are still and shall forever remain partners in every aspect, this includes being parents, because even before they became a couple my dad would regularly go to Kate for advice on raising a teenage daughter and in return Kate would use her experience of being a teenage girl to help him avoid pitfalls. She was a mother figure long before she truly accepted the role. It's true what they say everyone has a father and a mother but it takes someone extraordinary to be a dad or a mom. I feel extremely lucky to have them as my dad and mom and even more privileged to know that Kate chose to become my mom, she knew my dad came with baggage and by that I don't just mean me, Grams was part of that too" There was loud laughing at this and all eyes turned to Martha who just sat there rising her glass to her granddaughter and nodded "We never knew our family was missing a piece until Kate arrived, she fitted in with no effort and we often wondered what life was like before her. I have watched them these past 8 years with fascination & awe. They never fail to amaze me & I've never meet two people so perfect so made for one and another. I'm proud to call them my family, to be loved by them and to love them. Seated at this table is one of the greatest love stories I've ever known. A story that has bought joy and happiness to so many. A story that will fill many more pages in the years to come. A story that I'm blessed to be a part of."

She stole a look over to her dad and her mom, bad idea; Kate was furiously wiping her eyes, trying to remove the mascara that had run, while Rick was openly letting the tears run down his cheeks. The red head swallowed hard, knowing she had to finish her speech before she could let her emotions escape "Can I ask you all to stand and raise your glasses to the newlyweds; Kate & Rick, Castle & Beckett, Heat & Rook, Mom & Dad. To Caskett"

"To Caskett" filled the room said by many voices who all knew the couple in whatever way they did and had had the honour of watching their story play out. Kate was out of her chair and standing next to Alexis, arms wrapped tightly around her waist, hugging her for dear life, never wanting to let her go. Words of love and happiness being passed quietly between the two women. Both women jumped slightly when they felt stronger, broader arms wraps around them both. Castle enveloped the two of them to his chest, with furious kisses being planted on both their heads. Once the family had separated and sat down again, Kevin & Javi cleared their throats and stood up. "We can't compete with Little Castle's speech" Kevin started "But here we go" Javi picked up. The whole room was laughing when Kevin & Javi had finished their visit down memory lane. The room quietened when the boys spoke again "Kevin and I could never leave the 12th, not as long as Mom & Dad are still there fighting crime with us" the Hispanic detective spoke "We joke about and call them Mom and Dad but truthfully those titles do fit, because we are a family. Naturally Mom is the boss and it shall remain that way, I'm sure!" The Irish detective finished. Kate chuckled at this comment, not to mention that Castle was nodding his head at what had just been said and high fiving the boys as they walked past.

Their attention was suddenly drawn back to the room by a voice they all knew too well. Gates was standing and addressing the crowd "I have a few words to say, there is no need to panic Detectives, Mr Castle. I can see it in all your eyes.


	5. Authors Note

**A/N: **

**Hello you lovely Fan Fictioners, **

**I'm sorry to say that due to a family crisis that has reared its ugly head, the next chapter may be a while in coming. **

**I look forward to being able to write the next part when everything has settled back down. It's going to be a rough ride. **

**Once again many thanks for the follows, alerts and comments. I hope to be back soon. **

**BlondeBubble x**


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey guys! Things here with the family are slowly settling down and getting back to normal. So I've been able to find a little spare time to write, this part isn't very long but I aim to hopefully have a longer chapter written and posted for you over the weekend. Thank you for your patience and enjoy this chapter. Also big thanks for the continued reviews and follows. Big smiles x_

Four sets of eyes glanced over to Mr Captain Gates, pleading with him to step in. He simply shot them a sympathetic smile. No one not even he stopped Victoria Gates when she had started. "When I arrived at the 12th, I knew I had big shoes to fill. I had never known such loyalty towards a Captain. This only showed what an incredible man Roy Montgomery was. I only hoped that one day I would be able to command that kind of loyalty and respect. I'd heard the stories of the Detectives and their civilian investigator I was going to be charge of, but I also knew their closure rate and success of bringing justice to those who most needed it. None the less I knew they were going to be a challenge. We had our disagreements and differences which I won't dwell on, but what I can say is that I have never been prouder of a team, in the past 5 years we've worked together they have proved why they are the best the NYPD can offer. Never have I cared so much over a team, never have I been so invested in their personal lives, I enjoy a little bet too. Detective Ryan said earlier, he and Detective Esposito could never leave the 12th while Detective Beckett and Mr Castle are still there. I too could never leave the 12th, for I know I'd never find a greater team. So to my team, keep being the best New York could ask for" Gates sat down and downed the rest of her champagne before turning to face the top table. A row of stunned faces looked back at her.

It was Castle who spoke and broke the silence. He stood up and raised his champagne flute "To Captain Gates, a great leader, boss, colleague and friend, also to Roy Montgomery a true legend of a man"

A photography session had been planned for after the reception and before the evening event. Photos were needed for a press release that Gina was dealing with. Photos had been taken throughout the day but most of them had been candid. After many shuffles and re-shuffles of where people should be standing and who should be in what photo with whom, they had taken enough photos to fill dozens of albums as well as a few page 6 spreads. For once Kate didn't mind appearing there. Gina disappeared to deal with the press, saying it was better done sooner rather than later

Rick took Kate in his arms as they stood in the middle of the dance floor, waiting for the opening chords of their chosen song to play out into the room. They didn't really have a song as such but this was on playing a radio station one day when Rick was messing around with the Crown Vic's radio as usual. They had sat silent in the car as they listened to it and turned to each other as it finished both with smiles on their faces as if to say 'that's the song we need'

The music began and the soft words began to fill the room. The happy couple wrapped in each other's arms failed to notice the dance floor fill up with their guests. "I love you Mr Castle" Kate whispered in her new husband's ear. Husband. It felt so good to say that word. "I love you more Mrs Castle" came her husband's reply. She smiled up at him "Always got to have the last word" "Always" came the response followed by a gentle loving kiss. Kate giggled, "I love that sound" Rick told her, it was true he did love her laugh; he would never tire of it. Kate pulled him closer and buried her head into his shoulder; she still couldn't quite believe how lucky she was. Never did she imagine, never could she have ever imagined her life turning out like this. It was the fairy-tale and happy ending every girl dreamt of but few got.

A young red head watched the couple, so lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear the person approach her from behind. "Miss Castle" Alexis jumped and turned to the face the owner of the voice, it was the head of security "There is a lady waiting in the main hall who says she is your mother, as she is not on the vetted guest list we require authorization to allow her in. Alexis was taken aback her mother was here. It made no sense, she was meant to be in Hollywood. She realised the security man was awaiting an answer and quickly found her voice "Ok, let me just get someone to come with me" She wasn't dealing with her mother alone and she wasn't going to disturb her father and Kate. So she set off in search of the only person who she knew would be able to handle this.

Alexis found her just as she was re-entering the room after sorting the press release. "Gina, I need your help. My mother has just turned up and security needs authorization as she's not on the guest list. I don't think she should be allowed her as she will cause a scene, she's meant to be Hollywood!" Gina noted the young girl's concern and squeezed her arm "Come on, let's go see what we can do with her"

_A/N2: Rick and Kate's wedding song is __**Push by Sarah McLachlan**__. Please give it a listen if you can, it's a beautiful song. _


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: So here it is, finally! Thank you for your patience. I apologise for my slowness. _

_Not really sure where this story is heading now, I'll just see where my thoughts and ideas take me. Hope you are still enjoying it._

Meredith saw her daughter walking down the hall, she smiled but then saw who was behind her and that smiled dropped from her face. Her successor. What was Gina doing with Alexis? The two women approached her. She was greeted by her daughter "Mom, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Hollywood?" Meredith grinned "Change of plans so I thought I'd pop in on the happy couple as I was in the neighbourhood." Gina hung back, waiting for her cue to step in if needed. "Really Mom? I don't believe that." Meredith stared at her daughter and laughed "Of course, what other reason would I be here for?" Now it was Alexis' turn to laugh, her mom really didn't get it. "I'm not that little girl who would believe all the excuses you used to spin me, I've grown up, and you can't play me anymore. Ruin this day for Dad and Kate and I'll..." She was cut off by the voice of the second red head "You'll what? What happened to you my sweet sweet little girl?"

This time it was Meredith who was cut off by an angry looking Gina who had had enough. Sure she wasn't perfect but she honestly had no idea what Rick ever saw in this woman. "That's enough Meredith. Let me make this quite clear to you. You will not be entering that room, you not be seeing the happy couple unless it in the newspaper or on a magazine front cover. You also have no right to question what happened to your sweet sweet little girl as you so put it, because quite frankly she never was your sweet sweet little girl. You're absent mother. End of. Alexis is a young woman now, a bright, beautiful and brilliant one at that. I may have failed her when I was married to Rick, but so help me Lord I will not make the same mistake again. She is finally happy and with a family she has so wanted and deserved since her childhood, that I will not allow you to ruin that. Do you understand me?" Gina didn't let her predecessor reply before carrying on her rant. "I wasn't the one for Richard and nor are you. Kate on the other hand is, just leave them be. They deserve their happily ever after and have no fear I will take down anyone who threatens that" With that the blonde turned on her heels, grabbed Alexis by the elbow pulling her along the hallway and signalled to security that she wasn't to be granted access. Leaving the actress looking like a cod fish and rooted to the spot in stunned shock.

Once back in the reception room. The younger girl regarded her ex stepmother with amusement. One thing was for sure, it was a good job that her mom was Gina's predecessor and not successor. Her relationship with Kate may have been rocky at times but it was definitely better than the non-existent relationship she had with her mom. She squeezed Gina's arm in thanks and left to find Max and her friends. Gina smiled to herself. People often thought it weird that she had remained her ex-husbands publisher but it was just her way of making up for the mistakes she made in the marriage and protecting the man she loved, because she did still love him, not in the way Kate did, no one could love him in that way but in own way she did and so had chosen to protect him and his family.

As the guests slowly started to leave, Gina had one final talk with security before heading to leave as well. Rick approached her before she could slip away "I want to thank you for today, it really meant a lot to have you here. You know you're my favourite ex-wife" he said with his boyish grin, Gina laughed "Let's keep it that way, I wish to also be your last ex-wife do you hear me?" The writer smiled "Now that is a promise I can keep" Kate appeared behind them and hugged her husband's ex-wife tightly "Thank you for everything. You know you're my favourite ex-wife" Both Gina & Rick laughed. Goodbyes said the favourite ex-wife made her exit.

"Uncle Rick! Aunty Kate!" came a loud voice followed my Mattie running over to them, Kate bent down to envelope the little boy in a hug "Yes Mattie" asked Kate "Can I have cake to take home?" Rick's laughter boomed around the room as she took his godson from his new wife's arms and headed off to load him up with sugar. Suddenly Jenny was by her side "Have you seen Mattie?" Kate pointed across the room "He came asking for cake, smart child is our godson, don't ask mommy and daddy, go straight for the child like adult!" Jenny grinned. "Today was beautiful Kate, I'm so happy for you" They were interrupted by the return of Mattie and Rick. "Cake mommy, look" Jenny laughed, taking her son by the hand "Don't eat it all, save some for daddy" Once again Kate and Rick were alone, wrapping his arms around his new wife's waist he kissed the tip of her nose "Home Mrs Castle" Kate nodded "Where is Alexis?" she asked "I saw her and her friends getting in a town car a little while ago, we'll see her tomorrow" The love Kate had for Alexis still made his heart soar.

Climbing into the car, Kate nestled into Castle's side, resting her head on his chest. Happiness never felt so good. The drive went by quickly and Kate didn't even notice the car stopping or the driver open her door, she stepped out thanking him, expecting to be outside their building, but they weren't she turned to her husband "Castle…this isn't going home" she said raising an eyebrow at him. "No, my dear Detective it isn't, because you see it's our wedding night and I wanted to spoil you, no arguments just follow me" Kate allowed him to guide her away from the car, she shook her head, how did she get so lucky.


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: I think this may be drawing to a close; there is only so much you can write about happening on one day. I may do an epilogue, to tie up all the loose ends and bring it to a nice neat conclusion. Once again a huge thank you for all the support you have shown me not only on this story but on the others I've posted too. _

Kate glanced up at the building in front of her "The Waldorf?" she said with an eye roll. Castle chuckled and kissed his new wife's cheek "yes my dear Detective, I believe that our wedding night is an occasion where I am allowed to show my wealth and treat you to something that is over the top and fancy" Kate smiled at him, he was always so mindful of her but she now finding more often than not that he could do anything, take her anywhere and she would be happy as long as they were together. She took hold of his arm and walked towards the entrance of the grand hotel. They were greeted in the entrance hall by their own personal butler, much to Kate's amusement.

They walked towards the elevator and Kate didn't even bat an eyelid when they button for the Penthouse was pressed, she kind of assumed that was there they would be going, when Castle wanted to go all out he didn't do things by half. She knew that this occasion would be no different.

She leaned against the cool metal sides of the elevator and counted down the floors till she would be able to remove her heels, they had been on for many hours now and were starting to make her feet ache. She suddenly thought about luggage, as if reading her mind, Rick leaned into her and said "Luggage is in the room already. I got Alexis to pack you a bag; I knew I'd be rubbish so I got an expert to do it." Kate laughed, he really had thought of everything.

Andrew, their butler opened the doors to the Penthouse and Kate gasped at the beauty of the room "It's beautiful" she whispered "Mrs Castle, this way please" Andrew said as he led her through to the bedroom. "Your bags are in the closet, with your clothes already hung up for you. There is an additional clothes bag for you to place your dress in and box for your shoes, Mr Castle requested them knowing you would be coming straight here. Is there anything I can get for you?" Kate was in awe, hearing a stranger call her Mrs Castle made it all so very real, she was Mrs Kate Castle, a title she had dreamt about for years. She had all but forgotten Andrew was standing there until he spoke again "Mrs Castle...is everything ok?" he asked with a kind smile, she smiled back and spoke "Yes thank you Andrew, nothing else is required" "Very well, please just ring should you require anything. I'll just go attend to Mr Castle, and then I shall bid you a good night."

Kate closed the big solid oak doors of the bedroom and sat on the edge of the four poster bed to remove her heels. She placed them by her feet as she stood to take off her dress. Sliding it down her body, she carefully stepped out of the white material before gently placing it on the bed. She walked to the wardrobe enjoying the feel of the soft plush carpet under her toes. She removed the clothes bag and shoe box, walking back to the bed to place the items in their rightful home. She turned round when she heard the doors open; standing in the doorway was her husband with the biggest goofy grin on his face. She eyed him up "What have you done?!" Castle laughed "Come with me oh wife of mine" Kate rolled her eyes once again & walked towards her husband. He took her hand and led her to the huge marble bathroom. The standalone bath tub was filled high with bubbles, a soft light was provided by the scented candles dotted around the room and two glasses of champagne sat waiting on the edge of the bath. Kate looked at Rick, love shining through her eyes "I saw you looking at your feet in the elevator and taking the weight off each foot in turn as we rode up" Before he had chance to say anymore her lips crashed onto his and her arms wound themselves tightly around his neck, his arms slipped around her bare waist making her shiver. When they parted, foreheads resting against each other Kate spoke "How did I get so lucky?" Rick kissed the tip of her nose "I think the real question is how did I get so lucky?" Kate laughed, she did love this man "We're never going to agree on this are we?" Looking at his wife, Rick replied "No, never"

New York City's skyline shone out against the black of the night sky in front them as they stood on the balcony wrapped in each other's arms. Their big fluffy bathrobes protecting them from the slight breeze, it was the perfect end to a perfect day. No talking was needed, both content with the silence.


End file.
